Reunion
by Whelp11
Summary: Blake's life has been shitty for years now. His 18th birthday is tomorrow, which for a normal teenager would be great. But for Blake it just means his father is kicking him out. The day has some strange twists and turns for Blake and may actually end on a high note. Read to find out. Rated MA 18 for sexual content.


**Reunion**

Fridays; supposed to be such a great day of the week, what a joke. Sure it means you get a two day break from school and, being senior year, there was sure to be a party; but who gives a shit when neither bring you the same happiness as they do to others. Weekends just meant a full two days where I had to deal with my alcoholic father and I wasn't the kind of person to be invited to parties. People would argue that I should be excited, what with my eighteenth birthday being tomorrow, but I wasn't having a party and the only reason it was marked on the calendar is because it would be the day my father could finally kick me out of the house. Yes, he began bragging to his friends last week about how close he was to being able to have a legitimate "Bachelor pad" again. Arceus, I was nothing but some waste of space to him and he let me know it. I'd come home to comments like "Dumbfuck, pointless, pathetic, puss" and his favorite "Abomination". Why abomination, because I didn't look right to him? I wasn't normal; sure none of us were, I was part of the fifth recorded generation of Pokemon hybrids, but I was even less normal. I was an Umbreon hybrid; but my typically crimson eyes were a piercing yellow and my body markings, which should be yellow, were blue. I doubt he ever truly liked me, though thats what he would have had you believe before my mom passed.

He used to say I was his special little gift, both he and mom would say that, but ever since my mom died from cancer he wasn't the same. I don't know why he hated me so much afterward, I think it may have been because I just reminded him of what he lost when mom passed. He wasn't the only one who seemed to hate how I was different either. I was an outcast at school, practically a leper, everybody avoided me because they thought I was contagious or something, idiots. I did have a few people who tolerated my existence, a few I could call friends.

"Hey Blake. Blake!" Jake called "You spaced out again man, bell just rang." Jake, one of those few I could call a friend, was an Absol. He typically was avoided, what with that horrible rumor about them causing disasters and whatnot. "Come on, it's one more period and we are done for the week." Great, one more hour and I get to go home and get kicked out of the house. "Hey man, you alright? you seem nervous." Jake was an observant little bastard, but that's what made him such a good friend.

"You know why I am nervous." I replied.

"I guess I can't blame you, I'd be scared as hell in your position." He remarked. I just remained silent, didn't want to talk about it. "Silent as usual. If you do ever decide to open up, please call me. I'd love to see that day." We continued down the hall to study hall, or as I called it, nap time. No sleeping today, I was just too stressed. The questions flooded my mind. How would I live, where would I live for that matter? I had no answers. The final bell of the day came quicker than I wanted, startling me slightly. Jake and I parted ways to go to our lockers then met up again in front of the school. Jake brought along with him his girlfriend, a beautiful ninetales hybrid, Natalia.

"Hey Blake." She greeted me with a smile, as she always did. I just nodded, an obvious look of concern flashed across her face. She knew what was happening today as well.

"Yo guys!" I heard from across the courtyard "Wait up!" Gabe came jogging towards us. Gabe was the only other hybrid at the school who shared my condition, being completely yellow where he should be orange. The Growlithe hybrid made his way quickly to where we were standing, his hybridization keeping him a whole head shorter than the rest of us. "Hey guys what's up?" He asked looking around. Jake just nodded towards me, I must have been sulking or something, Gabe raised his head slightly in remembrance of what I had told him a week or so before. There was a quick double beep sound which caused everyone but me to instinctively reach for their pockets. "It's mine." Gabe said. "Hello? No we are at the north wing entrance. Alright see ya soon." He hung up the cellphone and placed it bag in his pocket. "You guys mind waiting a minute for Ena to get here?" No one objected and soon a fifth joined us. This young flareon hybrid's name was Ena, a strange name but it fit. According to her it was a celtic name which meant passionate or fiery; both of which applied here.

"Hello." She said cheerfully hugging Gabe, her boyfriend. "So how are you all doing this fine afternoon?"

"Fine afternoon my ass." I retorted.

"Well someone aint having a nice day." She replied with equal disdain, she never did like people who were in sour moods. "Who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

"Ena, calm down." Jake said "I think Blake has every right to be a little angry today."

"What do you mean?" She asked. Now Ena hadn't been dating Gabe, or even been in our school district, for that long. Naturally, she wasn't always clued into what was going on in our little group of friends, it also didn't help that Gabe managed to forget about every important detail fed to him.

"My dad's kicking me out today." I rifled the sentence off as fast as I could. I could tell that she didn't exactly believe me right away because she shot Gabe a look like "Is he serious?". Gabe nodded and Ena looked back to me.

"I'm sorry Blake, I didn't know." She apologized.

"It's alright." I assured. "Let's just head..." That word wouldn't work anymore, I had no home after today. "...Out." Everybody followed my lead as I moved to leave the school grounds. At first it was quiet, but luckily Gabe was able to strike up a conversation about sports. I didn't really listen or add input, I wasn't a big sports guy, but it did alleviate the awkwardness of the situation. Soon we came to the crossroads where Gabe and Ena always broke off on fridays to hang out at Gabe's place. Five became three as Natalia, Jake and I kept walking. It wasn't far and we were in front of Natalia's place.

"Just let me drop off my stuff and we can head over to your place Jakey." Natalia said, earning an eye roll out of Jake. "You sure you're gonna be alright Blake?" Natalia was like a big sister, always looking out for me.

"I'll figure it out." I told her, she went inside.

"Listen dude, I talked to my parents." Jake said "They said our couch is there if you need it tonight and any night after, until graduation."

"Thanks man." I said "I might need it if the money I saved isn't enough for an apartment downtown."

"Just remember, we're all here for you man." He said.

"Yeah I know." I replied, Natalia came back outside. I said my goodbye's to both of them as they headed the opposite direction to Jake's house. Here I was, in what I had come to know as my natural state, alone. Jake had had Natalia since Sophomore year and Gabe had a different girlfriend each year, not that he was a player just had really bad luck with women. However, I had never had a single girlfriend through high school; the last girl to wear that title was back in middle school, an Absol hybrid named Kate. She was like me, all her white fur had a subtle red tinge to it and beautiful blue eyes. We stuck it out together, all the bullying and crap school put us through, but one year she just dropped off the face of the planet, I never did figure out what happened to her. I walked past the park we used to play at, just a block away from my house.

"Hey bluey!" I heard a very familiar and hated voice yell at me from behind. I kept walking. A few seconds and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and spin me around. "Hey what's the matter Blue, I just wanted to talk to you." A fist smashed into my face and I fell to the ground, quickly I stood back up. A Lucario hybrid stood in front of me, smiling. "Maybe next time you'll actually pay attention." A Hitmonchan and a Machoke hybrid joined him.

"What do you want, Liam?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing too taxing." He replied, attempting to sound intelligent. "Just a little entertainment." He swung his leg around and kicked me in the face causing me to stagger back, I saw a camera phone come up as I did so. He followed with a quick uppercut which didn't do anything for my balance. I barely caught myself just for Liam to tackle me to the ground. He kept hitting me, my arms pinned under his knees. I knew there was only way a Dark type like myself could stop this kind of punishment. I focused and threw Liam off of me into a nearby oak tree. He fell to the ground and coughed up some blood, I tried to move but found it too painful. Liam and his posse made to come at me again and I just used psychic to throw them all on their asses. "I think I've had my share of fun for today." Liam tried to maintain his illusion of control. "I'll see you at school Monday, Blue." I stayed lying on the ground while they all walked away. I had to get rid of the pain if I ever wanted to get out of here, so I focused my mind and rested.

I woke after what was ten minutes feeling revitalized. I stood up and threw my hood of my sweatshirt over my head, hiding my face as I sulked home. I got home and checked the mail as always, my lazy father couldn't bother to do it himself. I found the door locked which meant my ass of a father wasn't home. I walked inside and found an empty duffle bag with a note attached.

"_Dear Freeloader,_

_ I don't know what the fuck is taking you so long to get home but I can't wait on you forever, I have things to do. So I took the liberty of writing this note._

_ Here is my gift to you for your 18th birthday. Pack it and get the hell off my property!"_

Charming, I thought to myself. I looked at the mail in my hand and noticed one of the larger envelopes was addressed to me. I was just about to open it and examine the contents when there was a knock at the door. I place the mail down on the coffee table and went to the door. I opened it and found someone who I didn't expect to ever see at my house staring back at me.

"Let me start by saying sorry." Kat, a beautiful Absol hybrid and also Liam's girlfriend, said.

"If you expect me to forgive Liam you can forget it." I spat, what did she take me for some kind of push over.

"I didn't expect you to, I know you too well." She said. "Mind if I come in." I gave a hesitant nod and stepped out of the way to let her in. What did she mean she knows me too well, I barely even see this girl at school let alone talk to her. "I wasn't apologizing for Liam's behavior." She turned back to me as I closed the door. "I was apologizing for my own."

"What do you mean?" I asked "You haven't done anything to me."

"Not that you know of." She corrected me. "But what I've done to you is much worse than what Liam's done to you."

"I find that hard to believe." I remarked, she didn't say anything at first. Her eyes, a darker red than most Absols', felt like they were staring into my very soul.

"Blake..." Her expression softened, I was also surprised she actually knew my name. "You don't know how wrong you are." I cocked my head slightly, She got closer to me. "You know I used to call you something else?"

"Yeah and what was that?" I rolled my eyes, expecting an insulting name. She moved even closer and placed her lips near my ear, and whispered.

"You were my Bluey." It was the same name Liam used as an insult, in regard to my blue markings, but when she said it it carried something I hadn't heard in a long time. Compassion.

"Impossible." I said.

"It's not impossible Blake." She said "Please forgive me, I couldn't take the bullying anymore. My parents got divorced and I took my mother's maiden name and I started going by Kat. We moved away for a while but we came back."

"But your eyes, your fur?" I exasperated. She did something with her eyes, looked like she took something out of them, and they went from the piercing red to a calming blue.

"Colored contacts." She explained showing me them. "And I dye my fur white, but not all of it." She suddenly raised her her shirt up over her head, taking it off. She wore nothing but a white bra underneath, I couldn't help but notice her generously large set. No Blake, can't be thinking of that right now! I yelled at myself in my head. I noticed that her midsection wasn't pure white, it had a slight crimson shading. I turned away from her, my head swimming. "Blake it's me." She pleaded me to remember; but I already did, of course I never forgot in the first place.

"I know it's you Kate!" I shot back at her; spinning to meet her gaze, I could feel the tears in my eyes. "What the hell? It was bad enough you left without even telling me anything. But you came back after leaving me to rot in my own personal hell. What, you were tired of only having me as a friend so you decided to trade me in for all those assholes we used to hate? It's not like I could've done the same thing, they don't make hair dye that turns blue to yellow!" I waited for a response and received none. I looked her up and down, once again finding myself thinking lewd thoughts. "Could you please put your shirt back on?" I asked, now in a low tone of voice. She pulled her shirt over her head and I could tell she was moments from tears as well.

"Blake I'm sorry." She said "I know you'll never forgive me, but please don't hate me." I thought about it, but the stress of everything was still getting to me.

"Listen just give me a few minutes, I had enough on my plate before this." She nodded and went out onto the front porch. I plopped down on the couch letting out a long breath, I knocked the mail of the coffee table. I picked up the envelope addressed to me again and opened it. I pulled out a decent stack of papers, the front sheet was a typical letter, and the rest looked like official documents. I focused on the letter first.

"_Dear Blake,_

_ I am writing this to you before my passing and if you are reading this then happy birthday kiddo. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to congratulate you in person, but life has a funny way of creeping up on us. Enclosed, with this letter, is my entire estate. Since your mother, bless her heart, came to pass before I did; and with no other living children or grandchildren to speak of, I leave all my worldly possessions to you on the coming of your 18th birthday. I hope it brings you some happiness in life, I miss you Blake but I will see you when the time comes._

_ Love,_

_ Your Pappy."_

His whole estate; I only had a slight idea what that entailed, but what I did know was that would include a large sum of money. I rifled through the papers and found a ledger full of various appliances and furniture, attached was the number for a moving company. What surprised me most was the inclusion of a deed and key. The address was only vaguely familiar, a street that I rarely waked by up in the nicer part of town. Everything was in my name, transferred as of this date from my grandfather's estate to me. This completely took care of the whole "Being kicked out of the house issue." I ran upstairs and quickly through a large amount of my clothes into the duffle bag. I came back downstairs, fully intent on running up the hill to find the street where my new home waited, but stopped at the door. I completely forgot about Kate.

Why shouldn't I hate her? She threw me to the wolves and got herself out without any hesitation. I can't say that, for all I know it killed her to do that. But still, what she did was wrong. But wouldn't I have done the same thing? That was a good point, it was living hell. I remember wishing I could do something, anything to make it stop. I probably would have considered leaving Kate even. But why didn't she tell me who she was when she came back, instead of just sitting idly by and letting all that shit happen to me. But that did also raise one more question in my head.

"Why did you finally decide to tell me?" I asked her after stepping out on the porch.

"The video, of Liam beating you up." She told me "That's when I had to say enough's enough."

"But what about before?" I asked " All the shit I was going through before that was equally as bad, even worse."

"I didn't realize." She seemed ashamed to say that. "We barely saw each other at school, I'd thought things had died down. You even had a decent group of friends."

"Kate." I said "I've decided that I don't hate you for what you did. I understand why you did it."

"Thank you." Her mood seemed to brighten slightly, but she was obviously still beating herself up over this.

"Hey do you know where Castle Avenue is?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but that's where all the upper class housing is." She said, standing up "Why would you need to know where that is?"

"Could you just show me there?" I continued.

"Sure." she replied "Just explain to me why when we get there." I nodded and she hopped down the steps of the porch. I hefted up my bag of belongings and fell in alongside her.

"So what did your mom say when you decided on creating this whole ruse of yours?" I questioned, still wanting to know more about her decision to abandon me.

"Well..." She said sheepishly "It was actually her idea."

"What?" My jaw dropped.

"She knew it would be hard at a new school without you around so she suggested the whole thing." She explained "I really couldn't understand why she would do that, she always seemed so supportive of my being different; at least she used to be."

"What do you mean?" I kept digging

"Well I brought up going back to the way things were when we were moving back into town and she seemed..." She paused "Almost disgusted at me for bringing up the idea. She said, why would you trade being normal for being labeled a freak." Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket. "One sec." She pulled the device out of her pocket and answered rather hostile. "What do you want, asshole? Well you know what I can't stand by and just let you do that to people. Well too bad. He is not a loser, you are. Hey guess what, if he's such a loser for looking different, then I'm a loser too. You know exactly what I mean. Why do you think I never let you strip me down dumbass?" She stuffed the phone back in her pocket. "Well that shut him up pretty fast." She smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You know that the whole schools gonna know in the next hour?" I warned her.

"Eh let them know, I'm tired of the lies." She said "I might need a new lunch table to sit at after this. Mind if I join you and your friends Monday?" I fake pondered it for a moment.

"I don't know." I said sarcastically. Kate punched me in the arm playfully.

"Same old Blake." She said.

"I've changed quite a bit actually." I told her.

"Well you are taller." She said "And a little more mature. A hell of a lot sexier too."

"Now I know you you're kidding." I replied.

"Why do you say that?" She asked "Please tell me you haven't started believing the things that Liam and those other assholes say about you being a freak."

"Well I haven't exactly had a lot of people to tell me otherwise." I explained "No girl has even really spoken to me since you bailed on me." I should have chosen a better word than "bailed" because Kate sulked a little after I said that.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just thought others would see what I saw in you." Kate explained "What I still see."

"Yeah? What do you see?" I asked. What could she really see in me now?

"A strong, independent Umbreon who knows how to live with what Arceus gave him." She told me. "A trait I don't have." She said the last part really low, almost whispering, she really was having a hard time with what people at school put me and her through.

"Listen, I don't blame you for taking that way out." I assured her. "You'll figure things out and as your friend I'll help you the best I can." We had covered quite a distance in that short amount of time, as we were already turning onto Castle Avenue. I searched the house numbers until I found the one I was looking for. "Here we are."

"Why are we here?" Kate asked me. I didn't answer as I walked up to the front door. I pulled out the key that had come with the deed and slotted into the door. The bolt slid free with a click and I opened the door. "How did you get the key to this place? It doesn't look like anyone's lived here for years."

"That's because no one has." I explained "My grandpa purchased it years ago. He left it for me."

"What do you mean?" She asked "You mean this is your house now?"

"Yup." I said looking around the large living room. It was huge with High vaulted ceilings and enough room for the three couches in it to fit comfortably.

"What about your dad?" Kate asked "Isn't he gonna live with you?"

"My dad kicked me out of the house today." I said

"What? Why?" She gasped.

"Because he thinks the same way those people at school do." I explained.

"You mean He kicked you out of the house and I just dumped all this on you?" She seemed worried, like I was going to be mad. "Blake, I'm sorry, you must feel terrible."

"I did, but I've got a place to live and you're back." I said "Honestly it feels like things are on an upswing now."

"You always did take stress rather well." She said. It was a load of Tauros shit, I just hid my stress well. "Blake, are you actually happy I'm _back_?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Well, I just thought you would hate me after I told you." She explained "I mean, I practically left you for dead, just so I could be free from that pain. I'd be pissed at me right now, I kind of am."

"Don't be." I told her. "What you did is understandable." I don't know if I really believed that, but I didn't want her beating herself up over it. I got a thought in my head and I turned to face her. "You know there is one thing I would like to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?" She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Would you stop making such a big deal about this if we just let it be and went back to the way things were?" I asked "You know. You and me, together."

"Could you ever love me again, after what I did?" She questioned me. What an easy question too. Truth was...

"I never stopped." I brought my lips to meet hers and held her there. She hesitated at first; but soon she pushed back against my lips, returning my kiss. I had effectively rekindled our old passion for each other with a single kiss. I felt her tongue push lightly against my lips, wanting to go further. I let her in, and she did the same with me at the same time. We took turns exploring each others mouths, I had forgotten what passion like this felt like, and I wanted more. I broke off the kiss.

"I really missed that." Kate sighed, pulling me into a tight embrace and resting her chin on my shoulder. I nipped at her ear lightly. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Well..." I paused playfully nipping at her again. "If I remember correctly, you used to always say this turned you on."

"Yes but I always told you I wasn't ready for that step yet." She reminded me, trying to avoid my nips.

"Oh come one, its been years since then." I reasoned "You know how many times I've thought about you and me doing it?"

"I don't care... I'm not going to do anything I'm not ready for." I stopped nipping at her ear and frowned slightly.

"Okay." I said, I wasn't going to pressure her into anything; I had to respect her decision. She spent a while looking in my eyes.

"Here, how about we settle this like we used to?" She asked. "I win, we just cuddle, you win, we take it further."

"Wait you want to wrestle around like we used to?" I asked, we used to always wrestle around when we were younger to settle disputes. "You sure that's a good idea? That won't help my little situation." The idea of actually getting Kate to fool around had gotten me really excited.

"You'll be fine." She said, smirking. "As long as you win." She tackled me to the floor but I managed to roll on top of her. I had a hold on her wrists and was ready to pin her and end this quickly. suddenly she managed to throw me up and off of her, I hadn't realized how strong she was. I landed on one of the couches and tried to jump back up but she was on top of me before I knew it. I tried to arch my back to gain some leverage, however the couch cushions removed that option. I thrashed under her, attempting to do find a way to get back on top, but she had her knees on my shoulders. She had effectively pinned me and I was helpless.

"I guess you win." I yielded.

"Sorry about your luck." She smirked at me. Kate took her knees off my shoulders and stretched out so she was laying on the couch next to me, her head resting softly on my shoulder. I laid there looking at her, she stared back, Arceus I could get lost in those blue eyes so easily. "So quick question hun."

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" I questioned. She rolled over on top of me, her chest pressed against mine.

"Oh don't play dumb, Blue." She retorted "I never could beat you when we were younger and now you're even stronger. Why'd you let me win?" She eyed me.

"Even if I did let you win, why do you care?" I offered "You said you weren't ready."

"Yeah I did, but its not everyday that you have a sexy guy who is willing to put his girlfriend's emotional needs over his own physical needs." She pulled me in for a long kiss.

"Well I just don't want you to feel forced into anything." I explained after she broke away.

"Well it's not like I'd really feel forced with you." She explained, which confused me. She just said she wasn't ready. "I'm ready babe, I'm just nervous is all." I looked in her eyes again, losing myself slightly. I placed my hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek.

"So do you want to do this?" I asked her. She nodded, no hesitation. I rolled her over so I was on top. I began kissing her, slowly moving down to her neck. When I reached the collar of her shirt she began pulling it off, I helped her. I undid the clasp on her bra and pulled that off, she had to be at least a D-cup. I worked my kisses down, hitting both of her nipples. She let out a soft moan and her back arched slightly. As I worked my way down Kate tugged off my shirt. I stopped at her stomach, Kate pulled me back up to kiss her as I undid the button on her pants. As we kissed she worked her pants off and I began undoing my belt. Soon enough we were both completely naked and all over each other. I rubbed her entrance with my fingers.

"Oh Blake, please deeper." Kate moaned. I complied and pushed my finger inside her, she was already extremely wet. I curled my finger inside her, looking for that special spot, she let loose a squeal. She obviously was extremely inexperienced in bed. Her insides squeezed my finger so tight that I could only fit the one. She was writhing underneath me, my already hard member bouncing against her inner thigh as she did.

"Babe you ready?" I asked her, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Please, take me Blake." She begged between moans. I pulled my fingers out of her, earning a slight whimper from her. I lined up my cock with her pussy, I hadn't lied to her when I said that I had dreamt of this a lot.

"Kate this is gonna hurt a bit." I told her, in truth it was prolly gonna hurt a lot. She was so tight and I was pretty big.  
"I don't care, just put your cock deep inside me already." She dug her claws in my back, both to punish me for taking to long and also to turn me on even more. I pushed just past her outer lips and she gripped onto my back even harder, I wasn't sure but I thought I felt something hot running down my back. I kept going, slowly parting her inner walls, she buried her face into my shoulder. I reached her hymen and stopped.

"You ok?" I asked, Kate just nodded and placed her face back in my shoulder. I gave a slight push and Kate whimpered slightly, that wasn't going to cut it. I drew back a bit and slammed my hips forward, hilting myself in her tight pussy in one motion. She couldn't control herself as the pain wracked her body, she bit down on my shoulder hard. It should have hurt me, it kind of did, but I liked it. Even as Kate stopped and pulled back to apologize, I enjoyed the pain.

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, a little bit of red was on the fur of her bottom lip.

"It's ok." I assured her, beginning to thrust in and out of her. She began moaning and it wasn't long before that moaning became ecstatic cries of pleasure. Arceus this was bliss, her inside caressed me so tightly, it took all my effort to hold back my climax. I nibbled on Kate's ear as we continued our antics. She kept dragging her claws across my back, which felt amazing.

"Oh Arceus!" Kate screamed as she hit her peak. I thrusted even harder and deeper, making sure she enjoyed this as much as possible. "Blake, oh my..." She screamed even louder, I think my ears were ringing, but I couldn't care less. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Kate I'm going to..." I got cut off.

"Please, do it." She begged between screams. I gave one last thrust knotting her, she screamed as a second orgasm hit her, I felt something spray my inner thighs. Her back slowly straightened back out as she came down off her high. We were locked together by my knot while I continued to pump her full of my seed. "Blake..." Kate calmly sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." She said, nothing but compassion and bliss in her voice. Her deep blue eyes reflected that love.

"I love you too Kate." I replied, I only hoped she could see it in my intense yellow eyes too. We held each other close and stared into each others' eyes.

"Oh my." Kate suddenly snapped out of our conjoined transe.

"What?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Blake you're bleeding." She said "Your shoulder and probably your back."

"Babe, it's ok." I told her, giving her a light peck. "It's nothing bad enough to worry about right now." I reached down into the duffel bag I had brought, pulling out a blanket I had grabbed. "Everything's too perfect right now for me to care." I pulled the blanket over the both of us, and rolled over so Kate could rest her head on my chest again.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." She sighed, resting her head. It wasn't long before her breathing became even and I knew she was asleep. I heard a buzz come from my pants that were on the floor. I managed to fish them out of my pants pocket without waking kate. It was a text message.

_From: Jake_

_Hey dude, you gonna need our couch tonight?_

I texted a reply.

_**No man, I got everything covered. Tell your parents I said thanks though.**_

_That's awesome dude, so when do I get to see your new place?_

_**Tomorrow**_

_Cool dude, you gonna be alright?_

_**Already am**_

_Awesome dude, I'll ttyl_

_**Later.**_

I looked back down at Kate, she was even more beautiful when she was asleep. It wasn't long before I yawned, it had been a long day. At least now I had a home, one I knew I couldn't be kicked out of. Even better, my love was back in my life and nothing would separate us this time, I was sure of it.

**AN- I realize it has been an unimaginably long time since you all have heard from me. The reasons are all personal and i doubt anyone wants to hear my sob story about why. In an attempt to get back in the swing of writing fanfiction, seeing as I havent even glanced at a blank template on a computer screen for months, I wrote this brief one shot. No guarentee I'll get back to updating my stories fast, but I'll try. Thanks for reading, Whelpsllim out.**


End file.
